Pick a Side
by ghmswlfc
Summary: Short Story - Max is a baddy and is working for the school, trying to kill the flock, something she had never been able to do, what happens when she's sees the real flock and is asked to pick a side! reviews are important!
1. Chapter 1

**Pick A Side **

**Chapter 1**

_This is a new Maximum Ride Story, which won't be that long depending on where my mind takes me, a bit like Did Fang Just Say Cute, But this will become a bit darker, a bit more violence maybe. Anyway I feel bad because I haven't written for the Maximum Ride Archive in Ages, so here is my new story. _

_As for Insight to a bird kids mind I do hope to try and get a some more chapters posted for that, I got so focused with my twilight stories, I kinda forgot about it. Also great news, I should be getting the internet at home soon, which means more chapters and hopefully quicker. So watch this space for new stories._

_Anyway last comment, readers please review, I need feedback for my stories so I know how I am doing with them._

_!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Thanks _

_ghmswlfc_

**Max's POV**

I am mutant number 4X 135B, or better known as Maximum Ride. I am 5 ft 10 tall, tall than most normal girls my age. I have Blonde hair and relatively fair skin, that tans a little in the sun. I am only fifteen, but some of the things I have done and been through, most of you wouldn't go through in ten life times. I live in a compound called The School. If you think school for you is bad, because you got hard Maths homework, you try here then. Get attacked by 6 other mutants, and that's just a warm up for training. I spend most of my time in ripped and bloody clothes with little or no food. Wanna trade lives...That's right didn't think so. I have enhanced senses and can fly extremely fast, and i'm talking like 200mph here people, most of your cars don't go that fast.

Well I should inform you about what I do. I'm a hunter, I hunt people like me. I hunt the mutants that went wrong. In particular I hunt a group of mutants called the flock. The escaped a few years ago and The School would like them back. Dead or Alive they said, apart from the youngest, they have a use for her. Anyway, you probably wondering why i'm not being hunted, that's because I was the mutant that went right, I was able to follow orders, and ever since I was six, I have been trying to hunt the flock down.

A bit of information then about the flock. There's five of them, well six if you count the dog. I'll start with Fang the oldest member of the flock. He's two years older than me, which makes him seventeen, Right... I was never really any good at maths. He's Tall about about 6 ft 1 and had mop of messy black hair, that always fell into his eyes. If you ever got a glimpse of his eyes you would notice they were black, and almost seemed cold. He was of a very muscular build, and elegant black wings, which have a span of about fifteen foot.

Iggy his second in command, was taller than Fang by a good few inches, but no where near as well built as Fang. He had short red hair, and a pale skin tone. The guy was blind as well, thanks to some operation the school did on him, to improve, how far he could see. Well they triumphed there didn't they...now he can't see at all.

Nudge was the oldest of the girls at the age of 13, had long black hair, tanned skin, and was beautiful. She always seemed so chatty whenever I had spied on them. She loved fashion, chocolate, and had the attention span of nothing. Did I ever mention how that girl can eat... It's actually frightening.

Then there was Gazzy or the Gasman was about eight, he was small, but strong, and loved to build bombs with Iggy, believe me their good, I have been on the receiving end of some of their bombs and let me tell you, they hurt. There's a reason he's called the Gasman as well, a good tip for all you flying freaks out there, never fly down wind when he's about, he will let off a little bomb of his own.

Then there's the youngest of all the flock, a little girl called Angel. She's six with literally the face of an Angel, her hair in tight blonde curls, and not forgetting her super dooper mind reading powers. Hence why the School want to keep her alive. She's also quite cute, and she puts on this adorable face, which is impossible not to like. She usually travels, holding a small brown dog. But again this dogs a freak too, it talks and it's growing little wings, it's called total or something, and they nicked that from the school when they escaped too.

On many occasions I have come very very close to killing the flock, and every single time something in my mind tells I can't do it, and I freeze, they end up having time to get away, or I fly off. I'm a great hunter, aren't I?

So on to today, I have been sent out accompanied by my half brother Ari to kill the flock. He can fly like me, but he's part wolf or something, and they call him and Eraser. He's about a foot taller than me, and about a foot wider too. We had split off a while ago, knowing that if we need each other we could get in contact, thanks to the communicators we had.

I had been flying for hours now, my stamina seemingly endless, and I was currently flying over a patch of grass, slightly up in the clouds so that no one would see me, with a forest fast approaching, I could soon fly lower, thanks to it's coverage. As I flew closer to the forest my enhanced senses smelt, and saw a fire. I began my descent towards the ground swooping down, at alarming speeds, darting amongst the trees, before I landed silently and gracefully, under the cover of some dense forest about 50 metres from the fire. Silently I made my way to some bushes that were a lot closer, I had finally found my prey. I was careful not to make too much noise, Iggy was on watch, and whilst that guy can't see he has amazing hearing, he can hear a twig breaking from something like 50 metres away.

I drew my gun from its place on my waist, and moved as close to Fang as possible, I would take him out first, and then get the rest. I heard a twig snap beneath me, and then six heads turn in the direction of the noise. So much for silence then. Before I could make a move to withdraw, I was knocked back into a tree by Fang. I felt his fist collide with my face. My body slumped down the tree. I was severely getting my ass kicked. I felt the damp earth around me, which had luckily cushioned my fall, before Fang moved in and hit me again, and I felt everything go black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pick A Side**

Very Very sorry this chapter is going up for one of my reviewers you know who you are. I am sorry for da long delay i will try to update when i can it's just hard with college and life in general but i will try to take more time out. Right so please drop a review and i will hopefully post a new chapter soon.

thanks ghmswlfc

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

My eyelids fluttered open, as the light pierced through them, illuminating the world around me. My hazy, just woken up vision started to become clearer. I fully opened my eyes, to see 6 faces staring intently at me. The flock were stood in front of me, looking at me in all sorts of strange ways. I tried to move to get up to do something, but my hands and legs were bound.

"I wouldn't bother moving, your arms and legs are bound, and you have been relieved of any weapons you had. You didn't really think you could take on five of you own kind, single handedly, and win. Your a bigger idiot than I thought," Fang said looking overly smug.

"Yeah big thanks for relieving me of my weapons, and I did know my arms and legs were bound you didn't have to tell me that. Oh and by the way before you start getting overly cocky, Mr Dark and non – emotional, think how many times I have kicked you ass, think about it a weep," I said answering back. He looked at me his smirk slipping slightly. He made a hand motion and suddenly they all stood up, Nudge tapping Iggy on the hand lightly, making him stand up also.

"Wait your leaving, what about me, you can't just leave me behind," I said worried and pleading.

"No of course were not leaving you behind, were smarter than that, you'll tell them where we've gone, and we cant have that. Your coming with us, and plus we need you, in case they attack us again, or something goes wrong, we can use you as leverage. They would want their best mutant freak back wouldn't they?" he said, pasting a fresh grin on his face.

I was picked up by his strong, tanned arms, bridal style, and then we and the flock ran into a take off, and then we were air born. I began to wondered how Fang could carry me, I mean I wasn't exactly the lightest mutant, freaky thing, but I suppose he wasn't exactly your average human either. I had know Idea where we were going, I had no idea where we had come from, all I knew is that we had been travelling for about 30 minutes, over vast amounts of forest.

Flying when someone else is carrying you is so different than when your the one actually doing the flying. It gives you time to view your surrounding properly, and actually enjoy them. I mean I could see, a dense forest, but I could see it properly, I could see how beautiful it looked, how perfect the sky was, and that it the distance there was a vat of water that stretched for miles, that looked just right for swimming. I could see on the other side of that water, hundreds of little houses, everything seemed so picturesque. I felt a small smile creep on to my face, as well as feeling myself relax slightly.

"Why are you smiling hey, enjoying the whole being Kidnapped thing," Fang asked, looking slightly amused after seeing me smile.

"It's just different not being the one who's actually doing the flying, just relaxing and being the passenger. I get the chance to take everything in properly, and see the world for it's beauty, and how good it can be, instead of how bad it treats me, which is a nice change. It's also quite nice not having to wonder where I'm going, and have a million thoughts at once, I guess," I replied to Fang, grinning slightly. I had to admit Fang was good looking. O.K. He was very very good looking, it was only now I noticed this looking at him closely. There was always something about him that I was attracted to I guess, probably why I couldn't kill him. He had a strong square jaw, with dark stubble scattered across it, making him look all ruggedly sexy. His eyes on closer inspection were endless pits of the darkest brown, almost black. His hair again messy in a sexy way, that hung in front of his eyes, and made you want to run your hands through it. His arms clearly muscled, and rippled with every movement, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Hey, but no matter how many qualities Fang may have, there is no way I could possibly like him, like him. I mean he's completely off limits, he's the enemy, and i'm supposed to kill me, and he's just kidnapped me. I just can't like his that way.

But there was nothing said about admiring him from a far was there?

Clearly through all of my thinking about Fang, I had not realised we had flown quite some distance. We began the slow descent towards a patch of forest, a few hundred metres outside of a small town, which had a hotel. We swooped down amongst the trees, getting every close to the ground. Something caught Fang off guard, as his feet touched the ground, he lost his balance and footing, and tripped sending me and Fang hurtling forward, both of us rolling across the ground.

I had crashed into a tree, and instantly knew I would have some bruises tomorrow, but hey what else is new? However from the corner of my eye, I could see a much more worrying sight. The flock was crowded around Fang, and Iggy was knelt next to him, checking him for any serious injuries. I sit up from my position on the ground, and tried to see what was happening with Fang. Minutes later the whole flock spread themselves out, and I saw Fang heave himself up off the ground, admittedly quite shaky. He then limped over towards me, trying not to let any pain show on his face, even though he was very obviously flinching. But let him be all macho and all that. The rest of the flock followed him as they all stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I started, "If you hadn't of been carrying me, then you wouldn't have got hurt, you should have just left me behind or dropped me when you lost your balance," I finished as they all looked at me like I had two heads.

"It's O.K, it doesn't really matter now anyway, but thanks for your concern, but we really need to check in for the night," Fang replied, beding down towards me, arms out ready to pick me up.

"Fang, be realistic you can't pick me up, your hurt. Untie my legs and you can walk, you can even escort me, if you think i'm going to try and kill you, or run off, besides it's not like I want to or anything," I said looking directly into his eyes, so he knew I was telling the truth.

He nodded his head in compliance as he bent down and cut the ropes that were tying my legs together. He then guided me up to stand, and cut the ropes free that were binding my arms, much to my surprise.

"Thank you," I said to Fang as I turned to face the flock.

"Well we might as well try to help you, and we'll start by giving you a little trust. Fang said, as he began to lead us towards the hotel.

"Thanks, and don't worry, you can trust me," I said quietly and followed them towards the hotel.


End file.
